Ethylene gas is an analyte of considerable importance to industries related to produce and agriculture. Due to its small size and limited chemical functionality, however, ethylene is a challenging chemical analyte to detect. Currently available methods for determining the concentration of ethylene suffer from high cost and impracticality of implementation in the field.